Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance that stores food at a low temperature. The refrigerator has a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment. An ice-making device for making ice is installed in one of doors of the freezing and refrigerating compartments. The ice-making device includes an ice tray in which the ice is substantially made and an ice bank for storing the ice made in the ice tray. The ice made in the ice tray is separated from the ice tray by manual or automatic twisting operation of the ice tray and stored in the ice bank. A user uses the ice by taking out the ice bank from the freezing/refrigerating compartment door.
The conventional ice-making device has the following drawbacks.
As the freezing/refrigerating compartment door is opened and closed by pivoting about an axis, centrifugal force is applied to water contained in the ice tray of the ice-making device. As a result, the water contained in the ice tray may be splashed outward and thus the freezing/refrigerating compartment door may be contaminated by the splashed water.
Furthermore, when the splashed water is frozen by freezing air, food stuffs stored in the refrigerator may be adhered to each other or to a portion of the refrigerator. Separation of the food stuffs is troublesome for the user.